Un hombro para llorar
by Windhoek
Summary: Victoire se quedó muy quieta un minuto; ese minuto que se tomaba para pensar siempre, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y luego se incorporó para ver quien le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Era Dominique, le miraba con la cara cincelada en mármol y los ojos de ese azul pálido que parecían tan tranquilos.
1. Chapter 1

VICTOIRE

Victoire Weasley era mucho más de lo que cualquier chica pudiera aspirar. Para comenzar, la habían hecho prefecta, una un poco más blanda que los demás, pero era capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Revenclaw, y que fuera golpeadora, le daba su reputación. Tenía sangre de veela, ligeramente diluida, pero aún con esas dos gotas que pudiese tener, ella estaba lista para comerse al mundo como si fuese un caramelo.

Como he dicho, tenía su reputación… "temperamento" lo llamaría su madre. Y es que eso le sobraba, tras su rostro aparentemente sonriente y su actitud remilgada.

Y ahora, estaba furiosa.

Todo por culpa de aquella chica, que se la pasaba detrás de Teddy, ciertamente parecía que tenía una obsesión con él. Y Victoire estaba harta de que les siguiera por los pasillos y suspirara cada que el joven se paseaba por los jardines. Estaba harta, de verle animarlo cuando en los partidos le gritaba: -¡Más rápido, Teddy! ¡Más rápido! Cuando Lupin se ponía la Quaffle bajo el brazo y salía disparado a toda velocidad hacia los aros contrarios. Más de una vez, nuestra furiosa Victoire quiso mandarle una Bludger directito a esa… esa Finnigan.

Porque comentarios como aquellos, hacían que se le fuera la cabeza. Aún en Navidad, no lo dejaba en paz. Pues no era un secreto que ellos, Teddy y Vic, se morrearan en cada pasillo obscuro, o cuando iban a la cocina de la Mansión Black por el postre durante las cenas familiares, o cuando iban por leña al sótano, o simplemente, se morreaban cada vez que nadie veía.

Ella era Victoire, rubia, graciosa, reservada, inteligente, fuerte… y aquella, era Finnigan; Hufflepuff, con los pies enormes, cara de troll, ojos saltones, las pestañas quemadas y nada brillante. Esa que le acababa de escribir a Teddy una carta.

Él, le había insistido en que solo era una carta de buenos deseos: - Puedes leerla, si quieres. Le dijo con toda seguridad. Se puso blanco cuando ella se la arrebató para leerla. Entonces Victoire supo que era solo una fachada, y se quedó muy quieta con la carta en las manos.

La arrojó a la chimenea y se fue corriendo al único lugar al que sabía que Ted no la seguiría. La biblioteca de la Mansión Black.

Cuando entró, apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta y echó pestillo. Entonces se abalanzó hacia el primer sofá que vió y lloriqueó con sonidos ahogados, cubriéndose el rostro, tumbada sobre el descansa brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió cómo el mueble se hundía bajo el peso de otra persona, y cómo una calidez la envolvía.

Victoire se quedó muy quieta un minuto; ese minuto que se tomaba para pensar siempre, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, y luego se incorporó para ver quien le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. Era Dominique, le miraba con la cara cincelada en mármol y los ojos de ese azul pálido que parecían tan tranquilos.

¿Quién más podría ser? Sólo a Dominique le gustaba ir a esa biblioteca tan helada, que se mantenía así para que los libros conservaran su buen estado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó acunándole el rostro

-Es… se trata de Ted- Gimoteó aún afligida; Dominique esbozó una mueca, sin que sus ojos se perturbaran.

-Siempre se trata de Ted- Masculló mientras abandonaba su asiento y comenzaba a pasear sobre la mullida alfombra color vino.- Cuando te encontré en el baño llorando, fue porque Ted no notó que te habías cortado el cabello, al inicio del curso. Cuando te encontré en la torre de astronomía…-hizo una pausa mientras apretaba los puños- muriendo de frío, fue porque Ted no llegó… y en casa, y ahora.- resopló mientras se apartaba el flequillo con el aire.- Deja de perder el tiempo con él…-hizo otra pausa para respirar hondo y girarse a verla, con calma.- sé que todos piensan que ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos, pero eso no tiene por qué ser cierto, ¿sabes?, hay cosas más importantes.

-¿Más importantes que el amor de tu vida?- le contestó secándose las lágrimas, componiendo su voz para que no se quebrara- No hay nada más importante que eso, hermanita; ni Hogwarts, ni el Quidditch, ni la opinión de los demás… la felicidad es lo más importante.

-¿Ni siquiera mi opinión?- le cuestionó sin siquiera parpadear.- ¿Y qué si el amor de tu vida solo te saca lágrimas?... sí hay cosas más importantes, como la estabilidad emocional, y la tranquilidad.

-Tú no entiendes- suspiró Victoire ocultándose el rostro con las manos y apoyando sus codos en las rodillas- No hay nadie más importante en mi vida que él- su voz sonó ahogada pero firme.

-¿Y yo, hermanita?- la pregunta le sorprendió a Victoire, tanto como la cercanía.

Se había arrodillado frente a la mayor y tomó las manos frías entre las suyas.

Fue entonces cuando Victoire recordó lo que había sucedido aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Llevaba más de tres horas ahí, esperando a por Teddy. Habían quedado a media noche, y ya faltaba un cuarto para las 4am.

Ahí, esperándole, estaba ya fuera de sí. Tenía la mirada perdida, y se mostraba ausente, tenía tanto frío, pero el viento se había llevado su abrigo. Estaba sentada, muy tiesa, con las piernas estiradas y las manos bajo los muslos, en un intento casi automático por calentárselas.

Dominique, quien tenía la habilidad de estar en los momentos más necesarios, llegó hasta ahí y le tomó las manos. Le susurró palabras dulces, y le abrazó y le frotó los brazos para hacerla entrar en calor. Murmuraba cosas, Victoire lloraba en silencio, creyendo que ya no sería capaz de sentir nada. Sentía la cabeza embotada en tristeza y frío.

-Tus labios estás morados, Tori, anda, vamos a tu habitación, te arroparé y descansarás… vas a enfermarte, anda- insistía.

-No puedo sentirlos, ya no los sentiré- le contestó con voz áspera al momento en que se llevaba la punta de los dedos a los labios.

-No digas tonterías, claro que podrás, sólo necesitas estar en un lugar cálido.

-No- volvió a insistir, ya no los sentiré.

-Para ser una Revenclaw, eres demasiado boba- dijo Dominique más para sí, mientras intentaba levantarla. Pero su hermana seguía sin moverse, sus ojos eran melancolía líquida y pesaba demasiado.

Frustrada, Dominique le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y le besó bruscamente, con los labios apretados, cerrando los ojos de igual manera. Cuando se apartó, Victoire tenía los labios entreabiertos, y estos le hormigueaban de forma extraña.

-Siento- susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Por supuesto que sí, tonta.- se acercó de nuevo, aprovechando que su hermana no estaba mirando, que estaba con la guardia baja.

Dominique volvió a besarle, con más cuidado, con añoranza. Victoire cedió, sintiendo una tranquilidad que le embargaba, se abrazó a su hermana para levantarse.

Mientras Teddy, salía de la cama de Charlotte Finnigan.

-¿Por qué… tú me besaste esa noche?- le preguntó dejando de llorar al fin.

-Es solo lo que tú solías hacer antes, ¿recuerdas?... cuando yo tenía miedo por las noches, te metías en mi cama y me besabas, el rostro, los labios, el cabello. No lo he olvidado, Tori, de hecho, nunca lo he podido sabar de mi cabeza.

Victoire se quedó muy quieta, pensando. Dominique era muy pequeña en ese entonces, no tendrá más de seis, y la última vez que lo había hecho, fue la noche antes de que Vic fuera a Hogwarts.

-Pero, en la torre, eso no estuvo bien. En aquel entonces era de forma inocente, Dominique, somos mayores ahora.-

-Ahora sientes cosas- le interrumpió apretándole las manos.

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No era eso lo que quería decir…

-Ya no digas nada, Vic, solo contesta lo que te pregunté. ¿No hay nadie más importante que Ted? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, hay alguien.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con toda la templanza que le quedaba.

¡Tac, tac, tac!-Vic, abre la puerta, soy un idiota, déjame arreglarlo, tenemos que hablar, por favor, abre-

-Al menos acepta serlo…- masculló Dominique.

Victoire se había levantado, y cuando su mano se extendió para tomar el picapote, Dominique se interpuso.

-Aún no hemos terminado- le avisó, y se coló fuera antes de que Teddy pudiese entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

EL INCIDENTE DEL BAÑO

El verano anterior al sexto curso de Victoire, fue uno muy movido, todo era risas, juegos y vuelos nocturnos.

Y justo el primer fin de semana, iban a reunirse en la casa de vacaciones de los Potter, en Valle de Godric. Irían todos, sus tíos Ron y Hermione, Penélope y Percy, Fred y Katie. Y los que eran como sus tíos, el Prof. Longbottom, Luna y sus gemelos. Además de que todos sus primos estarían ahí, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Albus, James y la pequeña Lily. Y claro, Teddy.

Victoire decidió vestirse especialmente radiante para la ocasión. Así que después de poner la habitación patas arriba, eligió su ropa y la colocó sobre la cama.

Aún faltaban más de dos horas para que partieran, así que salió a caminar por la playa para que el sol se le enredara en el cabello, y llevar flores a la tumba de Dobby, el elfo libre.

Cuando regresó, su madre estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Bill besándole el rostro con mucho cariño. Ella no la vio pasar a subir las escaleras, pero su padre le guiñó un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa.

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, pensando una vida así con Teddy. Tomó su bata de su habitación se dispuso a darse un baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó unos alaridos:

-Standing on the bus stop, feeling your head pop!

Y esa solo podía ser Dominique y su música muggle en la vieja radio del abuelo Weasley. Y es que ellos tenían en común su pasión por lo muggle.

-¡Santa McGonagall, Dominique deja de aullar!- le gritó Victoire entre la nube gigante de vapor que era el cuarto de baño.

-¡¿Queé?!- gritó la otra sin escucharle.

You wanna ruuun away, just get on a fucking train an leeave

-Que apagues ese condenado radio y dejes de… ¡aarg!- gruñó al saber que la causa estaba perdida. Dio tres pasos y pulsó el botón de apagar.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó Dominique, alterada.

-Da gracias que no te lo eché a la bañera.- le dijo con rabia.

-¿Qué no ves que está ocupado?-

-Aquí apenas y se ve algo, no me sorprendería que Hagrid estuviese por aquí, hay demasiado vapor- le chilló. -¿Qué quieres, quemarte la piel?-

- Solo me doy un baño caliente- dijo Dominique desde la bañera a rebosar de espuma.

Victoire abrió la ventana y dejó escapar el vapor. Todo comenzó a volverse más claro, y el aire se hizo respirable.

Ahí estaba su hermana menor, quien después de ese verano comenzaría su tercer curso. Hundida hasta la barbilla en espuma, y con el cabello recogido en un moño.

-Bien- dijo Vic- entonces haz lugar, que pronto partiremos a donde los Potter.

Cerró la puerta, se sacó la camiseta y se desabrochó el pantalón que traía doblado hasta las rodillas.

-¿Estás loca? ¡De ninguna forma!- chilló ahora la pelirroja- Espera tu turno.

-Oh, vamos, hermanita… si no es nada que tú no tengas- rió Vic sacándose el resto de la ropa y sujetándose el cabello en una coleta suave.

Pero en realidad, eso sí era algo que Dominique no tenía. Vic era muy alta, con un cuerpo atlético, vientre liso y pechos grandes.

Dominique terminó por hacerle espacio en su bañera humeante. No sin antes, templar el agua.

-A veces pienso que eres un dragón, Dom- rió, y suspiró cuando el agua estuvo bien. Echó la cabeza para atrás y disfrutó la calidez.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de su hermana; mientras relajaba sus músculos tensos, después de aquella caminata. Y dejó escapar su mente a una suave melodía que le ilusionaba por lo que sabía que ocurriría esa tarde.

Volvería a ver a Teddy, quien al inicio de ese verano ya había terminado Hogwarts y había firmado un contrato por tres años con los Chuddley Canons. Ya podía imaginar el tipo de despedida que se darían antes de que él se concentrara junto con el equipo.

Porque por supuesto, después del incidente de la carta de Charlotte Finnigan, Victoire había perdonado a su Ted, y hasta formalizado la relación; cosa que no le había sorprendido a nadie, excepto tal vez a una persona… Dominique, por supuesto, quien desde entonces, se había distanciado de ella.

No podía creer que le hubiese perdonado, Teddy era un cabeza de alcornoque andando, era descuidado, desorganizado, ligeramente presuntuoso y horriblemente distraído. Dominique sabía que su hermana terminaría con el corazón roto al final de la temporada. Teddy sería famoso y una relación a distancia no iba a funcionar.

Después de un buen rato, Victoire suspiró enamorada y le dijo a su hermanita, aún con los ojos cerrados: -Dom, pasa el jabón.

No hubo respuesta, así que exasperada a los tres segundos, como siempre, abrió os ojos para ver que su acompañante estaba en un estado casi vegetativo reposando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Victoire soltó una risita y se acercó para zarandearla ligeramente por el hombro.

-Anda que esto es un baño y no una camilla quirúrgica-

-Déjame en paz… termina y vete. Le contestó casi con un gruñido.

-¡Anda!- exclamó-Una Weasley de mal humor, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó con interés.

Dominique resopló y le miró con los ojos pálidos con toda la carga emocional que sentía en esos momentos; pero no le dijo nada… permaneció callada y se soltó el cabello rubio rojizo para poder echárselo para atrás en un claro gesto de exasperación.

-Uy- exclamó Victoire- sí que estás tensa, anda date la vuelta-le pidió

-¿Qué?

-Que te des la vuelta, sorda… tanta música muggle te ha atrofiado las orejas, ya sabía yo…-

-¿Pero para qué?- siguió Domi ligeramente hastiada

-Te daré un masaje- le respondió su hermana, sonriendo- Y nada de peros- añadió al ver que iba a protestar.

Dominique hizo caso y le dio la espalda chapoteando ligeramente en el agua. Victoire le apartó el cabello y comenzó a masajearle los omóplatos haciendo presión con sus pulgares; utilizando el agua caliente para facilitarle el trabajo. Luego subió hasta los hombros de su hermana y exclamó:

-Uff, esto sí que es tensión- su voz sonaba tan desinteresada- intenta relajarte.- tan superficial.

La aludida le hizo caso, y trató de concentrarse en su respiración para que fuera profunda y acompasada.

Después de varios minutos, Victoire abandonó esa zona y se decidió a aportar algo de calma a la cintura de su hermana. Quien al primer roce bajo el agua se envaró.

-Tranquila, hermanita- rió- No te pongas nerviosa- añadió acercando más su pecho a la espalda de Dom.

-Victoire… no- suspiró tratando de alejarse, pero ella se lo impidió rodeándola con un brazo.

-Oh vamos… es solo un masaje, además-siguió- es solo un baño, antes solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo.

-Ya no somos pequeñas, Tori, tú misma lo dijiste las navidades pasadas.

-¿Acaso todavía tienes esa fantasía lésbica conmigo?- le preguntó jugueteando, de manera tonta.

No hubo respuesta.

Así que la mayor, jugando un poco con fuego, sin medir sus actos, se acercó aún más; Y Dominique pudo sentir sus pechos en la espalda… no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo, ella los quería en sus manos. Como pudo, volvió a girarse y enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su hermana, ya sentada sobre su regazo, se le colgó del cuello con las manos.

Victoire se veía hermosa, tan quieta… con los labios apretados, reprimiendo todo el deseo que sus ojos no ocultaban, chispeantes de deseo, azul eléctrico. Tenía las manos sumergidas en el agua, posadas en la estrecha cadera de Dominique, quien permanecía jadeante, con las mejillas y las orejas rojas, ocultas tras su cabello.

Decidida a besarle.

Victoire no pudo evitar ver sus pechos, la espuma se agotaba; se perdió viéndolos, severos minutos, eran pequeños, con pecas, y los pezones eran deliciosamente rosas. Dominique pudo sentir a dónde se dirigían sus ojos, y eso solo hizo que se sintiera más agitada; no pudo aguantar más, y se apretó contra el cuerpo de su acompañante.

Se hundieron en un beso, en dos… piel y piel, labio y labio.

Victoire parecía inquieta, y fue aquí y allá recorriéndole con sus manos toda la espalda, las piernas, las nalgas… quería cada vez tocar más, más cerca.

Dominique no podía parar de apretarle los pechos; demasiado grandes para abarcarlo con una mano. Los apretó, los pellizcó, los quería en su boca, entre sus dientes. Para despertar un frenesí que ya las envolvía.

Victoire se encontró a ella misma con una mano en el sexo de Dom, quien se acercaba más a ella con la pelvis. Quería entrar en ella, como solía hacer en solitario cuando se duchaba en el baño de los prefectos.

Un largo gemido le hizo saber que así como le había sorprendido, había provocado en Dom una sensación más que placentera. El dedo medio de Victoire se adentraba, y tenía que recordarse ser gentil, pero Dominique le había encajado las uñas en sus hombros, y le miraba mordiéndose los labios, ejecutando un movimiento tan lento, con la cadera, que parecía tortuoso.

Decidió seguir su ritmo, y besarle las partes del cuello que alcanzaba.

Dominique se inclinó hacia adelante para imitar los besos que su hermana le daba en la mandíbula, y Victoire sintió su respiración, tan pausada como solía ser ella misma.

Dominique siempre había sido retraída, demasiado serena, calma absoluta, no movimientos bruscos, siempre calculadora, observadora, Dom era tranquilidad, del fuego que quema despacio, de esas personas que caminan lento, que sonríen de lado, que garantizan buena compañía.

Por eso, cuando Victoire sintió su cuerpo vibrar y escuchó que su hermana le decía al oído:

-Más… más rápido, Victoire- con un suspiro, con un beso.

No pudo evitar obedecer y mostrarle un poco cómo se hacían ese tipo de cosas, cómo se llegaba alto, cómo se debe respirar cuando te elevas, cómo se deslizan los dedos fuera y dentro, y dentro, y más dentro. Cómo no debe pararse hasta que uno explota, hasta que todo es placer y no existe el aire.

Movimientos bruscos, el agua derramándose, Dominique sangrándose los labios, Victorire mordiendo sus hombros, gemidos ahogados.

Dominique terminando en sus manos, con ella dentro.

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, temiendo separarse, dentro de la tina con agua ya fría… volviendo a la realidad.

Victoire fue la primera en deshacerse del abrazo.

-Será mejor que salga… -sugirió.-Se hace tarde.

-Tarde, sí- repuso Dom, boca seca, voz ronca.

Permaneció dentro de la bañera, y Victorire salió, tenía marcas de rasguños en los hombros y la espalda, un par de besos en el pecho. Cuando se envolvió en una toalla grande, pareció que la cordura le cubrió, y sintiéndose desnuda, se sonrojaba tras las mejillas.

Sin siquiera mirarla, dio tres pasos a la salida.

-Tori- le llamó Dom a modo de suspiro.

La aludida regresó sobre sus pasos, y se agachó para besar la coronilla de su hermana. Entonces salió.


	3. Chapter 3

PEQUEÑA HABITACIÓN COLOR ROSA

La cabeza de Victoire estaba sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca ahora mismo; en su habitación, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, decidió que definitivamente no, no podía usar ese vestido azul, por lo menos en seis días. El que tuviera la espalda descubierta, no era para nada conveniente, y es que ahora tenía un serio problema con las marcas que surcaban sus omoplatos como si de tierra fértil se tratase.

Trató de mantenerse impasible, y volvió a abrir su closet.

Sacó de ahí una camisa color rosa pálido de manga corta y se la abotonó con brusquedad, al igual que su pantalón de verano color caqui, y las sandalias del mismo color que su camisa. Decidió no usar gota de maquillaje y arreglarse el cabello en un moño desordenado.

Aún sin ningún tipo de extra, su madre le miró con una sonrisa y le besó ambas mejillas: -Te ves preciosa, mi cielo.- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba orgullo y complicidad.

Victoire solo pudo forzar una sonrisa y bajar la mirada, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, si su madre se enteraba de lo que había sucedido en la bañera, seguramente la enviaría muy lejos.

Se dejó abrazar.

Sentía sus pechos erizarse, el calor se le escurría desde las mejillas hasta los muslos; la noche era demasiado cálida para soportarla. Aun así, no quería salir de entre las sábanas, necesitaba su roce, la falsa sensación de una caricia.

Su estado de somnolencia le permitía fantasear y lograr una mínima sensibilidad poco más que realista.

El sudor le perlaba la piel; Valle de Godric sí que era cálido en verano, y en esa pequeña habitación en la que estaba, resultaba una potenciadora del mismo. Pero no podía dormir con sus padres, en el cuarto de invitados, la sala era ocupada por Dominique, y Rose, Albus, James y Hugo, se quedaban juntos en el cuarto de los chicos. Así que se conformó con la habitación de la pequeña Lily Luna, quien dormía con sus padres.

La habitación tenía techo rosa, paredes rosas, cortinas aún más rosas, sábanas rosas, y una única, y terriblemente pequeña ventana.

Estaba a punto de vomitar…

Ojalá pudiera hacer magia y así aclimatar la habitación a su gusto. Se sentía ligeramente abrumada, abrasada por esa bruma del sueño inducido por el calor.

Pensó en Ted

En sus labios finos, y sus manos grandes, que gustaban de reposar en sus nalgas, siempre que se besaban. Eso le gustaba a Victoire, le sentía más cerca, se le colgaba del cuello. En una ocasión, le había pedido que lo hiciera más rudo, y terminó sintiendo a Ted poniéndose duro contra su muslo…

Quería sentirle de nuevo, con su respiración tan pesada, y esos audibles gemidos que ahogaban con las bocas.

Victoire, en su limbo de somnolencia, comenzó a acariciarse el vientre, ahí donde Ted acariciaba, donde la cadera se vuelve amplia; con manos suaves, revoloteaban sus dedos, Ted siempre traía prisa, y ella se demoraba.

Se dejó seducir por ellas, sus manos, le sintieron mojada. Se le salió un suspiro cuando deslizó un dedo por sus pliegues. Estaba caliente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? La voz sonó casi como un relámpago que le paralizó.

Dominique estaba ahí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, toda ella era sombras. Victoire no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Y cuando vio su calma interrumpida se tapó hasta la barbilla para evitar ser descubierta.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con una convincente voz inocente.

Dominique se sentó a su lado, y buscó la mano de su hermana a tientas… se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó suavemente.

-De eso.-

Victoire se mordió los labios en la oscuridad.

-¿Te parece que necesito ayuda, hermanita?- le cuestionó incorporándose contra las almohadas-¿O solo quieres volver a besarme?

Dominique soltó una risita corta: -Sí que sabes cómo fingir ingenuidad, Tori- dijo al momento en que deslizaba las sábanas hacia abajo y se metía en la cama. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

-¿Qué nos pasa, Dom?- preguntó sin resistirse a abrazarle.

-No lo sé… yo siempre he sentido cosas por ti, Vic… eres demasiado hermosa la voz de la pelirroja sonaba aguda, contraria a su usual calma.

-Tal vez solo sea cuestión de carne- sugirió

-¿De carne?... o vamos, Vic- empezó Dominique incrédula, incorporándose.

-No, solo piénsalo- le interrumpió, tal vez es solo sexo.

-¿Y cómo parará?... esta mañana, no quería parar, no quería que se acabara.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quería parar… pero es que esto no está bien, tú y yo somos familia.- suspiró tensándose.

Hubo un silencio largo, en el cual solo escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su hermana, y la creyó dormida. Victoire decidió que esa noche no dormiría, pensaría todo con calma.

Teddy no había llegado a la reunión familiar, el tío Harry no había podido ocultar su cara de desencanto cuando anunció que su ahijado tenía un compromiso de trabajo y no podría llegar. De verdad que ellos habían aceptado a Ted como un Potter más.

Victoire trató de comportarse con la mayor madurez posible, y con gesto inalterable dijo a su tío:

-¿Eso del Quidditch debe ser un trabajo duro más que un pasatiempo, no?

-Es toda una disciplina, Victoire- le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro, en un cálido gesto- Ted sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, a mí me habría gustado jugar profesionalmente- suspiró al final, pero dirigió una mirada a su familia, quienes jugaban en el jardín con pistolas de agua.- Pero la familia es primero- agregó.

Victoire pasó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sin que sus manos temblaran al sostener la bandeja con vasos de limonada.

Ted era un joven cariñoso, a veces un poco torpe, pero sus manos eran cálidas, sus ojos, fueran del color que fuesen, siempre denotaban nobleza y espíritu aventurero. A pesar de sus cualidades, las cuales Victoire se esforzaba por recordar, tenía un claro defecto. Y ese era, dejar de lado las cosas, siempre para otro momento, y ella temía, que eso se convirtiera en un hábito, pero el de dejar a las personas… eso sería aún peor.

La bruma del sueño se disipó y para pronto ya no tenía ni un poco de ganas de dormir, se resistió a chasquear la lengua, con enfado, para no despertar a Dominique… le sentía tan pequeña ahí dormida, soñando con alguna de esas cosas que se sueña a los trece.

No entendía como eso podía estarles pasado, ¿por qué esa atracción? ¿Por qué Dominique siempre le encontraba cuando más le necesitaba? ¿Por qué su hombro siempre estaba para llorar? ¿Por qué su boca siempre parecía una invitación a besar?

Victoire se apartó ligeramente y depositó a Dominique en la almohada.

-Que todos los dioses me perdonen- murmuró mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

De ese beso siguió otro, más prolongado, luego uno más insistente.

-Te habías tardado.- le escuchó decir a su hermanita.

Los besos duraron más allá del amanecer.


End file.
